(1) Field of the Invention
The powder dispensing assembly of the subject invention is utilized to dispense a curtain of falling powder particles at a controlled and precise rate. Although not limited thereto, the subject invention was developed and is particularly suitable for use in the processing of powdered metal particles. In the processing of powdered metal particles the particles are frequently classified according to size. One manner in which this is accomplished is to establish a curtain of falling particles which fall into a horizontally moving stream of gas which establishes short trajectories for the heavier particles and long trajectories for the lighter particles so that the particles fall into classification compartments. The subject invention is particularly useful for dispensing such a curtain of falling powder particles.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
There are known in the prior art dispensing assemblies which dispense particles. Specifically, there are known in the prior art dispensing assemblies wherein a platform is supplied particles and vibrated to move the particles to an edge or lip over which they fall. The problem with prior art dispensing assemblies is that there are none available which very precisely dispense a controlled amount of particles in a controlled manner and which can precisely control the termination of particle dispensing, i.e., prevent spillage, or the like.